Innocent
by Romance addict 16
Summary: Another songfic/one shot, Starfire is up on the roof contemplating her relationship with Robin after he has yelled at her yet again. Suck at summary better then it sounds.


**I know…too many one shots lately not enough updating my chapter stories…I couldn't help myself though. And surprise, surprise it's another songfic/one shot…I listen to too much music. This song is from my all time favorite singer and my idol; Taylor Swift! (If you haven't guessed I am a Swiftie!) This story idea had been in my head for a while and I just thought I would write it down, it's actually been in my documents for a while too so…yea. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Innocent by Taylor Swift **

* * *

The sunset was always something Starfire looked forward to everyday even though she has been on Earth for quite some time. The beauty of the sunset always captivated her, she loved the golden tones of the sky, the water sparkling from the glittering rays the sun is giving off, the soft pinks and purples that touched upon the sky mixing in with the golden setting.

Today was no different she had come out to see the magnificent view but her mind was not set on the scenery in front of her. She sat on the edge of the Tower, her knees tucked into her chest with her arms wrapped around them, her emerald eyes looking straight ahead. The Tamaranean sat quietly, taking in the sounds of the calm waves below and the birds that would chirp as they flew by.

Her demeanor wasn't her usual happy self…something was off, this picture and she knew what it was. Robin…her leader, her best friend wasn't out here with her like he usually was. This was the main reason why she would come out here because Robin would usually join her as they watched the sunset in comfortable silence, just enjoying the other's presence.

She knew he would not come out and she wasn't sure if she wants him to come out.

**I guess you really did it this time  
Left yourself in your warpath  
Lost your balance on a tightrope  
Lost your mind tryin' to get it back**

She sighed as she recalled those hurtful words, all she was trying to do was help him yet every time she does so he yells at her. It shouldn't be a surprise this has happened twice before, once with Slade and the other with Red X.

He always berates himself when it comes to matters like this, just because there is a new villain on the loose that didn't mean he had to lock himself up in his room. Of course she understood why he did this so she tried not to let his words get to her.

In many ways this new villain was like Slade and she knew that angered Robin greatly, this Deathstroke could be big trouble.

**Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
Always a bigger bed to crawl into  
Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything  
And everybody believed in you?**

She couldn't help it still, she wondered why he did this even though she knew the answer, but now the answer he gave her doesn't seem good enough anymore. Starfire sighed yet again wishing it could be more like the days before Slade ever showed his face, before they worried about who Red X was and how he stole the suit, before Robin locked himself away like he did.

Of course she treasured every moment she had with her friends and wouldn't change a thing about her life. She still worried about Robin though, she wished he didn't feel like he had to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. Starfire wished he could just…let loose and let go of his responsibilities for just a little while.

She didn't like when he was all stressed out, she wondered if there had ever been a time where he could just be…Robin. Someone who didn't have to worry about paperwork, trying to figure out the bad guy's plan, and patrol the city every night. A time where he wasn't the one to go to with every problem the team had, when he got the chance to go to someone else.

Sometimes he did but so very rarely, and that someone was usually the Tamaranean. Starfire didn't mind, she actually enjoyed it, she loved when he was open with her and could tell her about anything. Though lately those times have become more infrequent then usual…

**It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been.  
You're still an innocent,  
You're still an innocent.**

She didn't care, she still cared for him and she always will nothing could change that not even Robin himself. No matter how many times he has fallen, made a mistake, or even crossed the line just to catch a bad guy she was always on his side. Like that time with Red X she knew about it but kept it quiet from the others until he struck again.

She kind of understood why he did such a thing that didn't mean she liked it, still though she remained on his side even when the others were close to turning their backs on him. She knew he wasn't like that, she could see the boy behind the mask unlike the others.

Yes though what she had told him after the ordeal stung him greatly he had gone back to her and had apologized. She had smiled and accepted it something that surprised Robin but he took it not questioning why she was so forgiving of him.

**Did some things you can't speak of  
But at night you live it all again  
You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
If only you would seen what you know now then**

That Red X episode was just the beginning and Robin only became that criminal to get closer to Slade and find out his plan. When he became Slade's apprentice Starfire didn't know what to think at first. Of course she continued to be on his side refusing to fight with him until it was absolutely necessary and even then she didn't do much of anything.

Of course there was a time where she actually thought that Robin had gone to the 'dark side' and she was ashamed of herself for thinking this. Starfire knew Robin would never turn his back on them, she knew there had to be a reason just like when he became Red X. She was right of course after they had battled the Boy Wonder on top of Wayne Industries they knew Robin wasn't doing this on his own free will.

Of course for a few weeks he had felt guilty about what he had did, even know she was almost positive he hadn't forgiven himself yet. He had told her once that he wished he could go back and stop that from ever happening. She had soothed him saying he had no idea of what would happen and it did all work out in the end. Starfire always had a way to bring a genuine smile on Robin's face.

**Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?  
When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you  
Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep  
Before the monsters caught up to you?**

After that incident with Slade she noticed he tried to be more 'carefree' as in not be locked up in the evidence room twenty four seven. He had tried to be more…social in the team like he had been before Slade had came into the picture, the team was happy but Starfire could still see something amiss.

He still worried, she knew he did, he worried about what would happen when Slade came back. Would he go back into his obsessive ways but this time actually lose his friends in the process. She had assured him it wouldn't come to that and when he had questioned why she had smiled and said, "Because you have learned from before and you care about us enough to never make the mistake again."

This answer was met with a warm lop sided smile, one that had her heart fluttering and her cheeks flaring up from heat.

**It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent  
It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
32, and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did.  
You're still an innocent.**

No matter what anyone said she had been on his side even when his more obsessive side began to show yet again when they found out someone had stolen the Red X suit. Again the Boy Blunder blamed himself for this happening and had taken it upon himself to stop this criminal and bring him in.

Robin, as well as Red X, had blindly fallen into a trap by another criminal; Professor Chang. Since the suit was powered by Xinothium, a very dangerous chemical, Red X wanted it but so did the Professor. There had only been one supply in the whole city, Robin and Red X by passed the system while they had been fighting and Professor Chang came in and collected all the Xinothium.

Even after Professor Chang had been taken in and Red X had disappeared Robin had blamed himself for all this happening. Guess who had been there to tell him otherwise? He usually came to her at the end of every mistake he had made, usually apologizing. She gave words of encouragement and of comfort hating it when he was upset or beating himself up.

**Time turns flames to embers  
You'll have new Septembers  
Every one of us has messed up too  
Lives change like the weather  
I hope you remember  
Today is never too late to be brand new**

She reminded him that everyone is entitled to their fair share of mistakes, even superheroes. Robin had smiled faintly but argued that since he was the leader that shouldn't be the case for him. Starfire had chuckled at his stubbornness, "Mistakes are nothing to be ashamed of Robin they help us learn and become a better person…perhaps even better than they already are."

The Tamaranean princess never looked down upon Robin, she thought quite highly of him even during those rough times. Of course it was hard during those periods since he would yell at her sometimes and he couldn't apologize until it was all over.

She had gotten used to this, as sad as that may seem but she has she decided that this was a part of what makes Robin, Robin. The Tamaranean loved this part of him as she did every part, yes you read right she was in love with him and has been for some time. Perhaps that's why she cares so much, why she has this tolerance for him and will always be there for him. It made sense to her and the others but not so much for the Boy Wonder himself.

**It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent.  
Its okay, life is a tough crowd  
32, and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent.  
You're still an innocent.**

**Lost your balance on a tightrope  
It's never too late to get it back**

Starfire sighed and leaned back, her knees still up but her arms behind her, supporting her from there as the sun began to disappear fully behind the horizon. A faint smile was on her lips, she would be patient and wait for him to come to her when the matter with Deathstroke was resolved. All she had to worry about for now was that he didn't push himself to hard or too much before that time came.

She would wait for him to realize why she did this because he was worth waiting for in her eyes even if some days were tougher than others. "Starfire?"

This caught the Tamaranean beauty's attention and she turned around a bit of surprise etched on her face but that quickly turned into a smile, "Yes Robin?" she asked.

If the Boy Wonder was surprised by her happy demeanor he didn't show it, he looked sheepish and was rubbing that back of his neck. Though sometimes he wondered how Starfire could always be so kind to him especially now when he had yelled at her (again) not one hour ago. "Uh…Star I wanted to…uh…"

Surprise took over Starfire's face yet again she had not been expecting this 'apology' so early. A warm smile spread on her lips, "I forgive you." He was worth waiting for indeed.

* * *

**Yea just some pointless fluffy Rob/Star, no kissing, no confessing their love to each other just Starfire's point of view of some situations. I like to walk in her shoes (not just because she's my favorite character) but because she has so much patience and tolerance for everyone in the group. I like how she can stand by her friends even when they are annoyed with her or have been mean to her. She's so nice and caring and I noticed it's mostly to Robin because she likes him so much and well yea this was born. So I hope you guys liked reading it and if you did please leave a review? Thanks guys bye!**


End file.
